Only Forever
by HermionenRon4ever
Summary: Most of my storys are about love, this ones about Ron and Hermione, and how they realize that they really do have feelings for each other
1. Morningmares

I do not own any of the Hogwarts characters nor will I ever  
  
Only for a little while  
  
Chapter 1-Morningmares  
  
Hermoine Granger sighed she was tired but didn't want to admit it to her best friends who were showing her there  
  
newest card collection.  
  
"And this ones Grouley....Hermoine are you listening?" Harry asked Hermoine nodded quietly and closed her eyes for a second and nodded  
  
Harry smiled at her and nodded. Ron did the same and Hermoine smiled back, Ginny had fallen asleep 1 hour ago and was snoring beside Hermoine. Hermoine conjured a blanket and put it on Ginny since the train was still warming up.   
  
"Hermoine...Are you tired?" Ron asked Hermoine smiled weakly and nodded, Ron laughed his Brown eyes dancing.  
  
"Then sleep women...It's okay me n 'Arry will just look at the cards...And well save you something to eat when the food trolley comes" Ron said  
  
Hermoine smiled and thanked him and drifted into a deep sleep.   
  
About 1 hour later Ron saw Hermoine stir in her sleep.  
  
"What's she saying Ginny?" Ron asked his sister who had woken up  
  
Ginny got closer to Hermoine and listened  
  
"Something about...Dying..." Ginny said  
  
"She's Crying" Harry said putting down his box of Bernie botts every flavor beans   
  
Ron shook   
  
"Ginny wake her up..." He said scared now  
  
Ginny shook Hermoine till she starting growling about Toothpaste  
  
"Wahhh?" She asked her eyes opening  
  
She opened her eyes to see 6 of them all looking worried, She sat up and put her hair behind her ears  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
  
"You were crying Herm" Ginny said   
  
Hermoine laughed   
  
"I guess i was having a Morningmare" She said laughing  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked  
  
Hermoine laughed and punched him in the arm playfully  
  
"A Nightmare...Well but in the morning" Hermoine said smiling  
  
Ron nodded and Laughed  
  
"OOOH" He said laughing   
  
They all began laughing...The laughing of 4 teens who would soon stop laughing and face Tragety 


	2. Changes

Chapter 2- Changes  
  
Hermione and her friends arrived at School excitedly it was there 7th and final year at Hogwarts and Hermione knew she had to confront the one she loved.   
  
"In time" She told herself  
  
She looked up at the great hall familiar stars greeted her on the ceiling. She was happy to see something so beautiful she was exited she knew she was going to make some changes this year. She had to admit she was kinda nervous  
  
"Hermione umm are you there you can sit down" Harry whispered  
  
Hermione looked around and noticed she was the only one standing up she looked up at Dumbledore and smiled weakly and sat down blushing.  
  
"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked looking the tad bit concerned   
  
"Yer...Yeah I was daydreaming" She said adding a little laugh  
  
Ron smiled at Hermione   
  
Ron's POV  
  
Hermione looked different like she wasn't a child anymore which he knew she wasn't. She was always mature one of the group but was willing to put up a fight and do something wrong for once. He looked at Harry and Ginny who were looking at each other and flirting. He rolled his eyes they had both grown up a lot since there first year. Ron knew he was lucky to have friends like the ones he had. They didn't care that his family wasn't the richest. Hermione sat down next to him and laughed. Ron smiled at her.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The 4 friends made there way to the Gryffindor house to sleep. Hermione and Ginny ran to the girls dormitories after saying goodnight to Ron and Harry. Hermione put her pajama's on and looked out the window. It was a beautiful night and Hermione could see so much life in the forbidden forest. She closed the window with a spell and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Morning  
  
Ron woke up feeling refreshed and suprisingly enough ready for school. He got dressed in his robes after his shower and waited for Harry,Ginny and Hermoine in the common room on the couch. Ginny came first and smiled  
  
"Morning Ron" She said Ron smiled slightly  
  
"Ginny...Does Hermoine like anyone?" He asked Ginny shrugged  
  
"She likes Krum...and I don't know...I think she still likes him anyway..Why do you like her?" She asked   
  
Ron Blushed  
  
"No"   
  
"Ok...Now I know you do" She said laughing  
  
"What...How?" He asked Ginny laughed  
  
"It's Fucken Obvious Ron your blushing" She replied  
  
Ron Laughed and nodded  
  
"Well if you must know I do kind of like her and if you tell ANYONE...I swear Ginny" He said   
  
"Ok..I wont.." She said laughing  
  
"Better not"   
  
"Better not what?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh nothing...Ron likes Hermoine" Ginny said  
  
"GINNY" Ron yelled  
  
Harry laughed  
  
"Not like I didn't know it" Harry said sitting down beside Ginny  
  
Ron sighed  
  
A Few minutes later Hermoine came down in her robes her hair was in tight ringlits  
  
"K are we ready to go?" She asked  
  
The other 3 nodded  
  
"Yer...Hermoine?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What kind of changes?"   
  
"You will see Ginny don't worry" She said.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Ginny confused  
  
"What?...Oh yeah Hermoine's going to make some kind of changes" Ginny said  
  
Ron and Harry laughed  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hermoines always planning something" Ron said. "It doesn't mean it will be something drastic"   
  
"Oh...Well If that's what you think...Then your not a very good friend Ron" Ginny said  
  
Ron laughed and shoved her lightly  
  
"So dramatic" He said Ginny pushed him back and he fell back slightly  
  
"So Weak" 


	3. Saving Me

Chapter 3- Saving Me 

"Are you taking potions?" Ron asked Hermione, basically just trying to find something to talk about, he knew very well Hermione would take any class she could get her hands on.  
"Well, Yes of course" She laughed. "I showed you my timetable"  
"Ron" Ginny said pulling him away. "I know your trying, but thats not saying much"  
"Well" Ron scowled. "Just because you've had loads of boyfriends, doesn't make you the expert. Ginevra" "Ronald, don't call me that" She said hitting him. "and plus, you had Lavender last year anyway, but normal relationships are not all about snogging. Now get to class" She said sternly.  
"Uhh, Lavender" Ron mumbled catching up to Harry as they made there way to Transfiguration.  
"Have you seen her?" Hermione asked.  
"No...thank god"  
"She's a bloody mess, she's probably avoiding you if you ask me" Hermione kept on. "Kind of sad really"  
"She cast a spell on me" Ron whispered as they sat down in the classroom. The professor wasn't there yet, they were the only 3 in the classroom, Hermiones doing, she'd never be late to a class.  
"I know, but still Ron. She's depressed" "Whatever...She'll find someone" "Talking about someone, Harry how's your love life?" Hermione said changing the subject.  
"Uh, Non existant. Cho is a bitch, and her friend Marietta don't get me started on her" He grumbled. Ron laughed.  
"Well her face isn't that pretty either" "Ron!" Hermione said stiffling laughter.  
"Morning" Professor Mcgonagall said stiffly as she entered the classroom.  
"Morning" They all replied as cheerily as possible.  
"What are we learning this year professor?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.  
"Ah, Well I guess you'll see" She replied. Hermione didn't look pleased.  
Just then Seamus Finnagan crashed through the doors followed by the rest of the class.  
"I guess that means no more questions" Harry whispered to a snorting Ron.

"That was amazing" Hermione said as they walked down the corridor.  
"No, you know what sounds amazing...Lunch" Ron said hurrying towards the great hall.  
"Ron, you won't be the last one there, the food will be there regardless of how fast you get there" Hermione yelled but Ron dissapeared as the halls turned.  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded still a bit distracted with Transfiguration.  
"Sure, go on"  
"What's going on with you and Ron?" He asked, Hermione quickly snapped out of her daydream and immediately began to blush.  
"What...Ha..Nothing. " She laughed passively. "But, Ron was right, I'm really hungry...theres Luna and Neville, I needed to talk to them" She said hurriedly catching up with them.  
"I know what you mean"  
"What...Oh Ginny. Hey" Harry said. "She likes him, he likes her...You think as smart as she is, she'd realise it. I understand with Ron, but seriously now"  
"He told you he liked her right?" "Well yes, a bit, but if you tell Hermione that you will have 2 problems" She said.  
"What"  
"One, She wont believe you, or she might, but she won't want too probably at first, and 2 Ron would be mad" "So then what?" Harry asked.  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see, but for now. Lets eat, I'm hungry" She laughed opening the doors to the great hall.

The hall was filled with noises of laughter, and talking. Harry and Ginny squished in between Luna and Seamus, who were across from Hermione who was sitting next to Dean Thomas who was sitting next to Ron, for obvious reasons.  
"So, Why are we so talkative?" Ginny asked sarcastically, because there was no talking at all.  
"So, anyone excited for Quiddich?" Seamus asked.  
"Why? You don't play?" Neville asked. "Yeah, well I thought maybe I'd try out for this year" "Good, Good. I could always use some new faces on the team" Harry said happily for the break of silence. "Are you going in it Ginny?" Dean asked.  
"Yes, I am.." She replied curtly. Her and Deans relationship was quickly falling apart.  
"Good"  
"Way to ruin the talking" Ron sighed


End file.
